


Sweater Weather

by claraowl



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kuon being a dork, Kyoko being cozy, Omake: Lory's Reaction, Sweaters, Wearing BF's clothes trope, Yashiro laughs, aka this is my fic and I will make it as unhinged as I want, it's just really fluffy y'all, selfish oneshot, worm on a string - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraowl/pseuds/claraowl
Summary: In which Kyoko is cozy and Kuon cannot handle how cute she looks in his sweater. Another selfish oneshot, this time with some fluffy, wintery vibes!
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my latest selfish oneshot, also known as Kuon Is a Dork. But then, that’s most of my oneshots. I own nothing but hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Kyoko giggled to herself as she pulled Kuon’s stolen sweater over her head. Okay, so she hadn’t  _ meant _ to steal it. He had lent it to her a few date nights ago. She had just forgotten to return it, since she usually went right to his place from LME for their dates. And she couldn’t exactly give it back to him at LME! They had managed to keep it from president Takarada so far (mostly on Julie-sama -- er, Mom’s orders), and to have him find out from a sweater seemed silly. As for why she didn’t give it back during a car ride to or from LME… that was why she said she had stolen it. 

She slipped into her futon and cuddled into the sweater, inhaling deeply. She would have to give it back soon, once it stopped smelling like him. She’d wash it first, of course, but not until his smell faded -- a mix of hairspray from set and the woodsy soap he used. Even then, it would be hard to give back -- it was so  _ warm _ . It fit her like a dress, and the arms were long enough for her to flap around. Not that she did that. Not at all. She had not been playing seal. Nope. 

But being wrapped in it at night… it was almost like he was holding her. She had never slept so soundly before, nor so peacefully.  _ I should have stolen one sooner. _ Were all men’s sweaters this comfortable, or was it just because it was Kuon’s?  _ Probably both _ , she giggled to herself.  _ Plus, it’s really well-made. _ She ran her fingers along the fabric.  _ I don’t even want to know how much he spent on this. That’ll just make me want to give it back. I wonder if he even noticed it’s missing. _ A playful smirk appeared on her face.  _ Well, there’s one way to make sure. _

He hadn’t thought much about lending her a sweater that extra-chilly winter night. Honestly, he had forgotten that she had it -- until that picture arrived on his phone. Kyoko, cuddled up in her futon wearing his sweater. Her hand hid her mouth, but her eyes danced in the still image.  _ [Remember that sweater I accidentally stole? It’s pajamas now.] _ She looked so cute, so cozy, so  _ sexy _ wearing his clothes -- no, bad Kuon. Down.  _ Is she wearing anything under that? _ Her blanket covered her lap, so he couldn’t tell.  _ She’s not wearing a camisole under it. _ It had slipped off one shoulder (had she pushed it off for the photo?), so he knew that much. He knew that she had worn one as Setsu, but that might have just been the character. Kyoko, it seemed, did not.  _ Stop focusing on that, damn it, Kuon. _

He traced the image on his phone with his fingertips.  _ She’s so adorable. _ He itched to hold her, to be able to cuddle up with her. To take over the sweater’s job of warming her -- with or without clothing present. Just being able to hold her through the night, to wake up to her in the mornings -- that would be heaven. And in a couple more months, that would be reality for them. Maybe. He still wasn’t sure if she was going to share his room or take over the guest room when she moved in. Given that they were still just engaged, not married, he couldn’t assume.  _ I’ll still get to see her every day. _ He would even get to see her wearing his sweater in person. He could imagine her curled up on the couch in it, drinking tea as she went over scripts. Or her rubbing sleep out of her eyes as they made breakfast (God, she had him fantasizing about  _ breakfast _ ). Or, best of all, the two of them relaxing together after a long day, snuggled under a blanket together.  _ What you do to me, Kyoko. _

**vVvVvVvVv**

“You have a lighter day, so you’ll be off in plenty of time for date night. Tomorrow’s going to be a little longer to make up for it, though,” Yashiro told Ren, parking in front of Kyoko and Kanae’s apartment. 

“Sounds good, as long as --” Kuon cut himself off, mouth hanging open. Kyoko was walking towards them, wearing his sweater. 

She was wearing  _ his sweater _ . She had added leggings, boots, and a cute belt to cinch her waist, but she was wearing his sweater. Outside. As an outfit. Yashiro was saying something to him, but Kuon couldn’t hear him. All his brain could register was that Kyoko was wearing his sweater. She slid into the seat beside him and used a finger to gently close his mouth. She was still too shy to kiss him in front of Yashiro, but if they had been alone she would have done so right then. “Good morning,” she said brightly.

“Good morning, Kyoko-chan, you look very cute today!” Yashiro said, grinning at Kuon’s reaction. 

“Thank you,” she said with a blush. “I figured that it was sweater weather.” She removed her finger, and Kuon’s mouth fell open again. “Ren?”

Brain function returning. Speech: go. “Ngk.” Speech failed. Please reboot the system.

She bit her lip, holding back a giggle. She buckled herself in, and then as Yashiro started driving, she leaned over to Kuon and whispered, “Don’t worry, you’ll get this back tonight.”

Yashiro glanced in the rearview mirror and almost swerved out of the lane when he saw the blush forming on Ren’s face. 

**vVvVvVvVv**

Kuon hid in his dressing room, trying desperately to get his Ren persona back into place. Because Ren was not supposed to be having his brain short-circuit over Kyoko wearing his sweater. Out in the public. To work. And didn’t she have an interview today?  _ She’s going to wear my sweater in an interview, people are going to see her in that interview wearing my sweater, she’s so damn adorable I can’t -- _ He scrubbed his fingers through his hair, making it stick out at odd angles.  _ What did she mean, I’ll get it back tonight? What does that  _ mean _ , Kyoko? _

Yashiro leaned against the opposite wall, watching with amusement and no small amount of confusion. “Ren, the hair stylist is going to have your head if you keep doing that.”

Kuon let out a low whine.  _ Okay, I need to calm down. I can’t think about that right now. It’s time for work. _

“What happened while I was driving that turned you into this mess?” His manager squinted suspiciously at him. 

“Nothing.” He stood up with a sigh, his Ren mask finally back in position, and strode over to the mirror to repair the damage. Catching Yashiro’s expression in the mirror, he added, “Really, nothing happened. She’s just… she looks extra cute today.”  _ Wearing my sweater, she was wearing my sweater. _

Yashiro chuckled and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “Fair enough. Finish getting ready and I’ll go check in with the director again.”

“Thanks.” He closed his eyes, trying to shove the glorious images out of his mind, along with her confusing and oh-so-intriguing statement. There was work to be done. 

**vVvVvVvVv**

Kuon walked through the door of his apartment at seven that evening and called out, “I’m home!”

“Welcome home!” came Kyoko’s voice from the kitchen.

A wide smile split Kuon’s face. He shoved off his shoes and hurried to the kitchen, where he found Kyoko. She hadn’t been there long, since she was still flipping through a cookbook that Dad had sent them. She leaned against the counter, wearing her blue, flower-print apron over his sweater. He froze on the threshold of the kitchen, staring at her.

She looked up at him with a cutie-honey smile. “So I was thinking about making some…” Her sentence trailed off and her smile faded. “Is something wrong?”

He slowly shook his head, a smile growing on his face. “No.” He walked over to her and hugged her. “Today is great.”  _ Well, at least verbal function has returned. _

“I’m glad.” She twisted around to return his embrace, then tugged him down for a kiss. 

Kuon melted into her, eager for her touch, her taste -- her everything. His newly rebooted words started spilling out against her lips as his hands started exploring. “I’ve been… thinking about you… all day.” His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. Frustrated by the angle, he slid his hands under her bum and lifted her onto the counter. Her legs locked around him, making her (his!) sweater ride up to normal sweater height. One of his hands slipped underneath it, seeking out the warmth of her skin. He tried to remember not to leave any marks on her as his lips moved down to her now-exposed shoulder. He vaguely felt Kyoko’s fingers sink into his hair. “Wearing… my sweater.” He nipped at her skin. “My Kyoko in my sweater.” 

“Kuon,” she moaned. 

“Why… are you wearing it?” His hand crept up higher under the sweater, encountering the smooth cotton of her bra. “Torturing… me.” He trailed kisses along her shoulder and back up her neck. “My sweater.” She tugged his lips up to hers, and he murmured against them, “My Kyoko.”

“For this,” she breathed, and pressed her forehead against his, forcing him to cease his ministrations. “And because I needed a way to get it over here to return it.”

Not thinking, Kuon shoved both of his hands under the sweater and started peeling it off of her. Only to have her hands grab his wrists, yanking them off her body. He blinked at her vibrantly red face for a moment before realizing his mistake and flinging himself backwards. “I’m so sorry, Kyoko, I --!”

“No, it’s okay.” She tugged her sweater back into place and offered him a shy smile. “But, um, I didn’t mean that. Um, not yet, anyway.” Her cheeks darkened further.

“Right.”  _ Not yet. I can be patient. Stupid, pervy hands. _ “Then, er….”

It was her turn to stutter. “Well -- well, I couldn’t really… really think of a way to get it over here for date night otherwise. Because it would be weird to give it back anywhere else, right? Because us being together is still a secret. So I thought wearing it would be a good way to give it back.” She held her hands out to him, inviting him to come back over to her.

“I’m surprised I’m getting it back at all. It looked so cute as your pajamas.” He stepped back between her legs, shoving his hips against the cold, unforgiving counter to calm himself down. 

She hid her face against his chest and mumbled, “It stopped smelling like you.”

The counter was not working and his mouth was suddenly dry. “Pick a new one. We’ll trade.” 

Her face lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah. Any one you want.”  _ What’s mine is yours. Myself included… though thankfully, you know that by now. _ His eyes traced the long, thin chain around her neck that bore her wedding band as he pulled back from her. “C’mon.”

She hopped off the counter and tangled their fingers together, leading the way to his room. He showed her where he kept his sweaters, and she pulled out a dark green one. The corners of his mouth quirked up; that was his favorite sweater, the one he wore at home when he got cold. “Be right back!” she chirped, and popped into his bathroom to change. 

He sat down on the end of his bed, trying not to let his ears strain for the tell-tale rustle of fabric on the other side of the door. He didn’t have long to wait. A little over a minute later, Kyoko emerged, now clad in his green sweater and bearing the one she had worn all day. Her bottom lip stuck out a little as she looked down at it. For his part, Kuon was deciding that green was a fantastic color on her… especially when the green was his sweater. Or maybe he just liked seeing her in his clothing. 

“Kuon, I just realized that I still need to wash this.” She held up the sweater in front of him. “I mean, I washed it once it stopped smelling like you, but now it’s dirty again because I wore it all day. I’m sorry.” 

He took it from her and held it protectively. “No.”

She blinked, bemused. “No?”

He lifted it to his face and sniffed it. “Because now it smells like you.” 

Kyoko turned pink and retreated to the kitchen. After placing the sweater up by the pillow he liked to pretend was Kyoko, he followed.

**vVvVvVvVv**

Dinner was done; dishes had been washed. They sat on the couch, Kyoko curled into Kuon’s side and his arm around her. The TV flickered, some show playing, but neither paid it much attention. She felt so cozy here, and so safe, wrapped up in his sweater and his embrace. She murmured as much against the cloth covering his shoulder, and he held her more tightly.  _ Oh, to spend every night like this, _ he thought, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and inhaling her scent. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he liked it -- maybe hairspray and whatever shampoo she used. He sniffed again. Was that strawberry? Or maybe some other berry? He had always been so bad with food smells. He liked it, whatever it was. 

“What are you doing?” she murmured. 

“Trying to figure out what you smell like. Some sort of berry,” he muttered, still sniffing. 

“My shampoo is strawberries and cream scented,” she offered. “It’s hydrating. My hair gets so dry….” She yawned. She was just so warm and so comfortable that she couldn’t help but get sleepy.  _ I don’t want to move. _

“It’s soft.” He nuzzled her head and felt his own eyelids droop. It had been a long, emotional rollercoaster of day, and he loved that it was ending with Kyoko wrapped in his sweater and his arms. But the fact that  _ he _ was getting tired meant that he should be getting her home soon. He voiced this, and was surprised when Kyoko shook her head.

“Moko’s on a location shoot until tomorrow.” Meaning that the apartment the two girls shared would be empty -- meaning that no one was waiting for her to come home. “Can I -- can I stay here?”

Of course, he was more than happy to oblige. The two stayed there, cuddling and half-watching TV, for nearly an hour. It was only when Kyoko started properly nodding off that she stood and asked to use the shower in the guest room. He chuckled, “You really don’t need to ask anymore, you know.”

She rolled her eyes, pecked him on the cheek, and went to get clean. After following her form with his eyes, he went to do the same. One cold shower later, he walked back into his room to pull on the sweater she had worn that day -- only to find Kyoko hesitating in his doorway, wearing his green sweater and a pair of duck-patterned pajama pants. “Kuon?”  
“Yeah?” He walked over to her.

She blushed, not looking at him as she asked, “Can I sleep in here tonight?” 

“Of course,” tumbled from his lips before the question had even fully registered. Once it had, his heart started racing. Getting to hold Kyoko all night as  _ themselves _ \-- and maybe more.  _ No, shut up, Kuon. This is more than enough.  _ He held out his arms.

“Just sleep!” she amended quickly. “I just… I want to know what it’s like. Since sleeping in your sweaters gives me a hint of it.” She looked up at him shyly as she stepped into his embrace. 

They settled into bed, with Kyoko on the left side and Kuon on the right. She liked this arrangement, since it meant she could rest her head right over his heart. “You’ll move me if your arm goes numb, right? I mean, I’m sort of lying on it.”  _ How did he deal with it that one night during the Dangerous Mission? _

“No promises.”  _ If you fall asleep on me, I’m not moving unless I absolutely have to. _ He still couldn’t believe that this was happening. He had been happy enough with the thought of having the sweater she had worn to cuddle with, and now he had the real Kyoko in his arms all night. “Though I might poke you if you snore.”

She laughed, sleep already pulling her down. How could it not, when she was so comfortable? Kuon’s bed was huge and soft, his sweater was cozy, and he was… him. “And I’ll make you move if you snore.” 

“Deal.” He tipped her chin up for a goodnight kiss. “Sweet dreams, princess.”

“See you there, Corn,” she murmured, already halfway to fairyland. 

Kuon stroked her back as her breathing evened out. He could get used to this. 

  
**Whee, selfish fanfic! Kuon wasn’t** **_as_ ** **much of a mess as I wanted, but hey, what can you do? I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little fic!**


	2. Omake: Of Course He Knew (Y'all Ain't Slick)

**What? An omake for a oneshot? Surprise!**

“The president wants to see both of you,” Yashiro said as they entered the car the next morning. “First thing.”

“Both of us?” Kyoko asked.

“Do you know why?” Kuon asked, a beat later.

“Yes and I can guess. As can you.” He looked both of them in the eye meaningfully, then turned around and started driving. 

The couple locked eyes.  _ Shit. _

The ride to LME and the trip up to Lory’s office were stiff with tension. Kyoko was working herself up into a panic. This  _ had _ to be her fault. She should have just returned Kuon’s sweater normally, instead of wearing it all day. They had been so careful, and now their secret was out to the  _ one _ person Mom hadn’t wanted to know! She was going to be so mad at her! What were they going to do? She fidgeted as they rode the elevator. Kuon leaned over casually and brushed his knuckles against hers -- the most he could do at LME, but that little bit of contact helped. She took a deep breath. Right. Mom wouldn’t actually be mad. She would just be a little disappointed that Lory was in on the secret. Granted, Kyoko didn’t  _ like _ the thought of disappointing her future mother-in-law, but it was a less panic-inducing thought. And she needed to stay calm for this. 

Ruto opened the door and ushered Ren and Kyoko into the office. Yashiro chuckled to himself as he sat down on one of the plush couches in the waiting room. While they talked, he would finalize the battle plan that he had helped ‘Ren’ and Kyoko develop. Also because he did not want to see whatever unholy hell was in Lory's office today, if Ruto’s costume was any indication. 

Kuon blinked at the worm-on-a-string and long furby-themed office, including his boss. Lory was lying on the couch, pouting, while wearing a giant, fluffy, neon orange worm costume, googly eyes and all. There were several long furbies standing around him (well, leaning against the wall), staring into Kuon’s soul. He had the very strong instinct to get as far away from these cursed beings as possible. (Kyoko, for her part, found the long furbies adorable.) “You asked to see us, president?”

Lory-the-orange-worm let out a long wail and wriggled on the couch. Natsuko the anaconda, wearing a hat that used to be a furby, slithered out from under the couch and off to a nearby pile of worms on strings. She didn’t want to deal with Lory’s nonsense. Kyoko glanced up at Kuon, concerned. “President Takarada?”

“BETRAYAL!” their worm-boss wailed. “My CHILDREN! How COULD you?”

Kyoko flinched. Kuon stepped in front of her. “Boss,” he said, in warning. 

“You’re DATING and no one TOLD me!” Fat tears rolled down into his worm fluff. “I have been waiting for AGES and I have to call you two in to TELL me after seeing that sweater! And I’ve just been WAITING for you to TELL me because I KNEW, but  _ no! _ I get to know late, when I’ve been rooting for you to get together from the start!”

Kuon sighed, took Kyoko’s hand, and led her over to sit on the loveseat across from the weeping pile of Lory. “Technically, we’re not  _ dating. _ ”

Kyoko picked up one of the large worm-on-a-string plushies to hold with her free arm. She was going to need it for this conversation. Kuon let go of her hand and put his arm around her instead, letting her hold the plushie with both arms. 

Lory stopped wailing and sat up to demand, “What do you mean you’re not dating?”

By way of an answer, Kyoko slowly pulled a chain out from under her shirt, revealing the engagement ring through which it was threaded. She gave him a sheepish grin. “Surprise?”

The fluff on Lory’s worm costume stood on end from the noise he made. Outside the sound-proofed office, Yashiro looked up from his notebook with a grin.  _ So they’ve told him. _

When the noise (and that was really the  _ only _ way to describe it -- Kyoko’s angels and grudges had fortunately saved Kyoko’s and Kuon’s ears) had ceased, Ruto brought his worm-boss an oxygen machine. A few minutes of puffing later, Lory sat up, pouting. “Do I at least get to know why you’ve not told me?”

Kyoko, whom Kuon was physically restraining from diving into a dogeza, blurted out, “I’m so, so, so sorry, but Mom didn’t want us to tell you!”

Lory’s head snapped over to her. “What?”

“She wanted ‘the kidnapper’ to suffer a bit,” Kuon explained with a grin. “So, surprise. We’ve been engaged for a couple months now and have been dating since I got back from the filming in the States. Oh, and we’re moving in together in a couple of months.” He turned to Kyoko. “Am I forgetting anything?”

When she shook her head, Lory sprang to his feet. “Well! Then it’s time to start planning your party!” 

“No.” Kuon shot him down as soon as the words had left his mouth.

“No?” Lory challenged. “You have made me wait for  _ years, _ you have almost caused a PR mess with that sweater, and you say  _ no _ ?”

“How did you even know it was my sweater?” he asked. 

“Because Mogami-kun would never purchase something that expensive.” 

Kyoko fidgeted with the worm she was holding, unable to deny it. She glanced over at Kuon. “Maybe you should tell him your plan?”

“Right. Boss, I have an alternative to your party.” He grinned. 

“And that would be?”

“A bigger one, just not right away.” Lory perked up at that, so he continued, “So, I’m sure you’ve noticed that Kyoko and I have been leaving breadcrumbs for the public for a while.”

“Starting with the sheep pillow,” Kyoko mumbled, cheeks pink.  _ Even if I didn’t realize that’s what he was doing at the time. _

“Meaning that, once we make our announcement, people will put the pieces together. And I figured that you would find that too boring.” He gave Kyoko a squeeze. “So, I think a double-surprise is in order.”

“He wants to reveal his identity and engagement at the same time. On  _ Yappa Kimagure Rock _ .” She finally looked up at Lory, the start of a smile on her face. “It’s a good way of spreading the public’s attention between the two, to sort of take the pressure off of each.”

Lory, always down for Overdramatic Plans, was hyped. Upon confirming that Yashiro knew what was happening, he called the manager in to start plotting and sent the two lovebirds away with one last bout of wiggly worming. 

“That went better than expected,” Kyoko sighed as they sat down in the waiting area. Judging by the squeals coming from the president’s office, the two of them wouldn’t be needed for any actual planning for some time. 

“Yeah. I expected him to pout for longer.” He rested his arm on the back of the couch, behind where Kyoko sat. 

She struggled to not cuddle against his side. “Is he going to hold it against us?”

“Not for too long, probably. Though he’s going to try to guilt-trip us into doing things.” He sighed. “More than he already does, I mean.”

She giggled. “Is that why you promised him an even bigger party?” 

“Hey, you know how he works.” He shrugged. “And since it was Mom’s idea, he can’t really get too mad.”

“True.” She nodded sagely. “No one can deny the fairy queen.”

He glanced around, then stole a quick kiss. He was rewarded with her face going beet red just as Yashiro exited the office. “Ready to start the day?”

“Yes!” The pair stood up and followed him, Kuon’s hand lingering a little too long on Kyoko’s back as he guided her in front of him into the elevator. The door closed with a ding, leaving Sebastian to deal with the hysterical, worm-clad man on the phone to his dear friends in the states.

**For anyone who wants to read about said reveal, you can find it in “One for the Money, Two for the Bo.” ;)**

**Shameless self-promotion aside, I hope you enjoyed this omake!**


End file.
